Além do céu e do inferno
by suahdsjnciuwh
Summary: Inu&Kag. Os demônios e os anjos. Duas racas repletas de ódio e paz. Consuiguira um sedutor demônio e uma inocente anjinha selarem seu amor? .....COMPLETA.....
1. Chapter 1

**Olha eu aqui com a minha segunda fic! Nossa essa idéia foi meio de repente, liguei o pc e comecei a escrever, legal né? Bom não vo enrolar muito. Boa leitura pra todos!**

**Legenda:**

_Itálico - pensamento_

MAIUSCULO – GRITOS

**Explicações no final da fic.**

**Resumo: Inu&Kag. Os demônios e os anjos, duas raças repletas de ódio e paz, conseguira um sedutor demônio e uma inocente anjinha selarem seu amor?**

**Ah, se Inuyasha e cia me pertencessem eu estaria casada com o Inu, A kikyou ia virar um vaso que eu ia dar de presente pra minha sogra, mesmo sendo que qualquer um jogaria essa porcaria fora, e, ah, sim, ninguém ia ter que escrever essa imbecilidade de Disclaimer! **

**Além do céu e do inferno.**

Chamas. Os brilhos vermelhos das brasas de dor espalhavam-se pelo local, um caminho de morte, e puro sofrimento.

Um castelo no meio do fogo, numa das torres, no escuro, em uma mesa de madeira, assuntos sérios a serem discutidos.

-Eles continuam os ajudando, o que acontecerá a nós, com tudo, estamos acabados por causa dos nojentos servos do todo-poderoso.- Hakudoushi.

-Acalme-se, criança branca, os anjos não reinarão por muito tempo, nosso problema agora é ele - Sesshomaru, apontando o ser sobre a escuridão no canto do recinto, que estava sentado sobre uma poltrona, brincando com uma pequena bola que arremessava contra a parede e voltava a sua mão.

-Tem certeza que cão demônio necessita de tanta atenção? Eu não me importo de cuidar dele, mas seu irmão já tem dezessete anos, iced.- Kikyou.

-Não flor do inferno, ele tem corpo de dezessete e cabeça de seis, não seria seguro deixá-lo sozinho, mas você, eu e Hakudoushi temos trabalho a fazer, não podemos gastar nosso dia para ficar de olho nesse bebê.- Sesshomaru.

-Eu cuido dele.-Kanna.

-Então sem alma passará o dia comigo hoje maninho?

-Sim... Inuyasha. - Sesshomaru

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ai, que preguiça!(bocejo)- Kagome.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE! CORRE GAROTA, AGENTE AINDA TEM QUE PASSAR LA NO CENTRO ANGELICAL PEGAR NOSSAS TAREFAS E VOCE TA DORMINDO? ACORDAAAAAAAAAA!-Sango.

-Calma amiga. _estressada histérica!_ – Kagome levanta da cama e vai até seu armário. Mais um dia de trabalho.

Pra quem mora no céu - sejam mortos que viraram anjos depois da morte ou anjos desde nascença - existia vários trabalhos, como virar anjo da guarda, anjo protetor de alguma população, anjo correio, anjo chefe, fadas e cupidos. No entanto, pra uma certa anjinha de 18 anos (mortais) não.

Ela perde seu tempo de outra maneira.

A tal chamada anjo cobaia.

Seu dever era ir até a terra de vez em quando, em certos lugares do mundo, pra ver pra que, por que e como os mortais vivem.

E o salário não era dos melhores.

Não tinha salário.

Ela vestia um vestido branco colado no corpo ate a cintura e solto na saia que ia até o joelho. Bom, essa era a roupa de todas as mulheres, que usavam o tempo todo, bem, não é como se no céu elas tivessem muita opção.

Desceu as escadas e saiu de casa junto a Sango, sua amiga com quem morava. 10 minutos e chegaram ao centro angelical, onde saberiam sobre suas tarefas de hoje, tanto Kagome, quanto Sango, que era cupido.

-OI CHEFINHO!- Kagome e Sango.

-Primeiro, vocês estão atrasadas, segundo, se me chamarem assim de novo envio as duas de trem pro inferno.-Bankotsu.

-Porque trem?- Kagome

-Porque é o mais barato e eu to duro.- Bankotsu

-_Mão de vaca -_ Kagome e Sango.

-Ah sim, Sango, você tem muitos casais hoje, e quero todos feitos hoje, você sabe que os mortais estão em final de ano e vários jovens estão se mudando pra fazer uma faculdade, a maioria deixando seus amores, e você resolve isso.- Bankotsu, entregando um papel a sango, que o olhou estranho, afinal era só uma folha.

-Mas o muito que você disse são só esses che...- tsc, e do único papel vão se desdobrando mais vários outros que rodeiam toda a sala- Ah, sim... COMO EU VO FAZER...

-Não importa como vai fazer tudo isso num só dia, só fassa.

Sango sai bufando de raiva da sala, arrastando seu imenso papel.

-E você Kagome, sobrenome: Higurashi, vai pra Tókio, central do Japão, nova aluna da faculdade Reading, primeiro ano de Ed. Física, nova moradora do condomínio Pignatari, rua dos Pintassigios, numero 1267, ap. 18, primeiro bloco, quinto andar, vinda de Kyoto, onde morava com a mãe viúva e o irmão menor, de 13 anos, estará da companhia do gato Buyu. Agora que já sabe de toda a vida que teve, xau.

-Mas...-Antes de qualquer palavra, o chão se abre em um buraco negro embaixo dos seus pés, mas até que deu pra dizer alguma coisa antes de ir: - Ai não. T.T AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

-Adoro isso.- Bankotsu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ai! Ufa cai na cama, maldito Bankotsu, ele me paga! Ai minha bundinha! –Kagome parou pra observar o lugar onde se encontrava, era todo azul e branco, cortina azul e paredes azuis clarinho, quase branco, o chão era branco, igual mente ao chão do resto de todo apartamento. No quarto só existia a cama de solteiro com cobertores azuis , uma cômoda grande e uma escrivaninha, ambas brancas, e um criado mudo ao lado da cama, com um abajur branco.

Tinha uma porta que levava ao banheiro da suíte, com uma banheira, uma pia, uma espelho e uma privada, tudo branco, com as paredes amarelo clarinho.

Saiu do quarto pra ver o resto do ap. Ao sair deparou-se com a sala, de paredes bege e moveis braços, como o sofá 3 lugares e o tapete no chão (( não! No teto! )), em frente ao sofá, um rack ((ou sei lá como se escreve)) marrom escuro com uma TV de 30 polegadas e vários cds.

Um balcão separava a sala da cozinha, foi conhecer a cozinha e viu que era como a sala, com paredes bege e os utensílios brancos, uma mesa de vidro colada ao chão e uma geladeira cor-aluminio, o resto, branco. Igual ao banheiro de visitas, branquinho, branquinho, branquinho.

-Anotação mental: Odeio branco!- Kagome.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Inuyasha, não mexa nas coisas de seu irmão.-Kanna

-Eu não tenho irmão - cantarolou Inuyasha.

-Ta, meio irmão.- Kanna

-Então, porque te chamam de Sem alma?

-Porque eu não tenho alma.

-Se não tem alma, não tem sentimentos, então, porque se irrita comigo?

-Não me irrito com você.

-Se irrita sim.

-Não me irrito não.

- Se irrita sim.

- Não me irrito não.

- Se irrita sim.

- Não me irrito não.

- Se irrita sim.

- Não me irrito não.

- Se irrita sim.

- Não me irrito não.

-Não se irrita não.

-Me irrito sim!

-Ao menos admite :D

Ela sai pela porta do lugar gritando:

-JÁ CHEGA! CANSEI DE SER A BABÁ! QUE O SESSHOMARU ENFIE ESSE IRMÃO DELE NO MEIO DO SEU...

-Ui! Que coisa feia. Ao menos eu consegui... De novo.

Ele corre ate o notebook de mais velho e começa sua pesquisa.

-_Isso, só preciso fazer minha carteira de identidade falsa, pelo modo ilegal mais tudo bem, se esses mortais idiotas acham que essas senhas impedem alguém de fazer falsificações estão seriamente precisando de cuidados médicos. Prontinho! Agora, vamos ver,_ _Kaworuu Inuyasha, 18 anos, novo aluno da faculdade Reading, primeiro ano de Ed. Física em Tókio, capital do Japão novo morador do condomínio Pignatari, numero 1267, ap. 19, primeiro bloco, quinto andar, vindo da Europa, filho de pais separados e um ir... não, meio irmão ta melhor, mais velho de 21 anos, na companhia da gata Kirara. É, vai ser fácil, se eu consigo até fingir pro grande iced que sou só uma doce e imatura criança, e o melhor, ele acredita, eu realmente nasci pra ser ator!_

Ele olhou pra gatinha de rabo duplo, com chamas em vermelho e preto "desenhadas" em seu pelo, que se lambia em cima de sua confortável caminha de lençóis de seda vermelho, a cama de madeira maciça, com as escrituras em preto "Gata do demônio". O olhar que direcionava a ela era completamente infantil.

-Vamos Kirara, nós iremos fazer uma visitinha ao mundo mortal.

**E ai povo? Gostaram, meu essa idéia saiu tão de repente que eu ainda to me perguntando de onde veio. Ah sim, algumas explicações:**

**Nos dois mundos, tanto céu como inferno, existem casas, trabalhadores e etc, com algumas diferenças que estão na cara né?**

**Os apelidos, da Kanna, da Kiki-barro e do Hakudoushi, eu tirei do próprio significado dos nomes deles. **

**O apelido de Sesshy quer dizer gelado, ou algo do gênero, em inglês, e vamos dizer que Sesshy + Gelo combinação perfeita.**

**Ninguém recebe salário no céu e no inferno, porque ninguém usa dinheiro lá, dahhhhhh!**

**Bom, qualquer outra coisa que queriam saber, ou elogiar, criticar, opinar, bom, estou aberta a reviews, só peguem leve ta legal? Ainda sou novata!**

**JA NE!**

**KISSUS!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**E aiiii? Tudo de bom com vocês?Bom, eu to continuando com essa fic e to amandoooooo escrever, foi a melhor idéia que eu tive! Ah, e se vocês leram o capitulo anterior já devem saber sobre as legendas, o resumo... Então, vamos repetir a porcaria do disclaimer:**

**O Inuyasha não é meu, é da Rumiko-sensei, uma prova disso, é que ele ta com a Kagome e eu to solteira. Ai se ele fosse meu!**

**Além do céu e do inferno**

Eles andavam em direção a um lugar qualquer do mundo mortal, Inuyasha e seus amigos, do outro plano, sem eles, com certeza seu irmão ia provocar um terremoto mundial, pelo simples fato de ter saído sozinho, já que assim que ele soubesse que havia saído sem lhe comunicar, acompanhado ou não, um raio acertaria a cabeça de Mirok e Houjo só por concordarem. Mas qual o mal disso?

Inuyasha usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando seu tórax perfeito, um cinto preto e um all estar preto e vermelho. Mirok usava uma camiseta azul escuro, uma calça jeans rasgada e um tênis azul claro. Houjo vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, bem engomadinho.

-Então vocês dois? Aonde vamos?-Inuyasha

-Eu aconselho que pra casa. Sabe que esse negocio de você fugir assim vai deixar teu irmão irado.-Houjo

-Ora, porque? Vocês não estão comigo?-Inuyasha.

-Esse é o meu problema! Você não ta um pouco grandinho pra precisar de babá não?-Mirok

-Primeiro, não, eu ainda sou uma criança, se não no físico, pelo menos psicologicamente, e segundo, vo contar pro meu irmão que você me chamou de criança!-Inuyasha

-Esse seu jeito me cansa...-Houjo suspira

-Para com isso Inuyasha! Eu sei que essa tua mascara de criancinha é pura fachada! Pode colar pro Sesshomaru, mas pra mim não.-Mirok

-Pode ser, mais não tem outro jeito, se eu quiser conseguir o que eu quero, preciso ao menos ganhar o Sesshy.-Inuyasha

-ai...-Houjo suspira novamente.

-Ta bom! Já chega! Tem muita mortal bonita que eu podia estar pegando ao invés de fica na companhia de dois pinta!-Mirok se anima, fazia tempo que não dormia com mortais, e vamos dizer que as meninas do lado do inferno não eram muito boazinhas com qualquer homem apesar dele ser bastante bonito, afinal, não era rico.

- Isso! Viva as mulheres!- Inuyasha também se anima, ia começar o passatempo de todo homem.

-Como é que vocês conseguem?- bom, quase todo.

-Sai pra lá virgem! Agora é farra! Bate aqui Inuyasha!-Mirok

-Valeu Mirok!-Inuyasha e Mirok batem as mãos e vão andando ate seu destino, ou seja, a cama de alguma mulher.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ai! To dopado!-Mirok.

-Ninguém percebeu!-ironizava Inuyasha, já era praticamente três da manha e eles ainda continuavam no cabaré. Mirok já tinha trepado com no mínimo sete mulheres e Inuyasha só umas duas, nos intervalos de sua bebida, Inuyasha era do tipo que podia dormi com qualquer uma a hora que quisesse, tanto pelo seu poder no outro mundo, como por sua beleza nesse, e não gostava da idéia de ter que pagar se podia gastar seu dinheiro com bebidas ao invés de mulheres que ele conseguia de graça.

-Como vocês conseguem? Ficar se agarrando a mulheres que vários homens já possuíram e nem se quer amá-las?-Houjo.

-Vem cá, como é que tu...ick...Fosse parar no inferno hein?-Mirok.

-E como é que tu fosses parar dentro do barril de cerveja hein?-Inuyasha continuava ironizando para o amigo bêbado, que em pouco tempo começaria a falar...

-Xuxuxu! Xaxaxa! É um jeito novo de sedançar!-Mirok

-.-(gota)

-Acho melhor levarmos ele pra casa, sabe que o Mirok não é tão resistente à bebida como você.-Houjo.

-Mas ele nem ta tão...-Inuyasha é interrompido por um Mirok rebolando em cima do balcão.

-Vai! Um tapinha na bundinha! Vai! Eu sou sua cachorrinha! Vai! Fico muito assanhada!-Mirok.

-.-(gota)

-Pega a corda.-Inuyasha.

ooooooooooooooooooo Quatro horas depois ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Com um Mirok amordaçado a cama de seu próprio apartamento, que devidia com Houjo, Inuyasha volta pra casa com uma importante missão. Ir pra faculdade.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho rápido e colocou o uniforme. Este era uma camisa de botões branca, cuja as mangas eram cumpridas, e a calça preta, juntamente com a gravata vermelha. Se olhou no espelho e não gostou nadinha do que viu.

Um garoto rico, inda a faculdade, com um sorriso de Ken, que estava loucamente encantado com a Barbie, um cabelo completamente arrumadinho e bem penteado, com um sapato social preto, a gravata caindo retinha por seu peito o encarava do outro lado.

-Seja lá quem você for. Você não sou eu, não mesmo.

Ele começou. Rasgou as mangas da camisa na altura do meio de seus ante braços. Trocou de sapatas colocando um all estar preto desamarrado.Deu uma leva sacudida no cabelo. Desfez o nó da gravata e deixou-a solta em seus ombros e abriu os quatro primeiros botões da camisa.

-Quinze segundos, meu tempo recorde! Nossa, olha lá...-Disse para si mesmo, apontando pro espelho.-Que cara bonito! Rsrsrs.

Saiu do apartamento dando de cara com...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_A criatura mais perfeita que eu já vi...-_ Kagome estava pronta para ir a faculdade, tivera uma boa noite de sono e se arrumou bem na hora, até sair de seu apartamento e dar de cara com o homem mais bonito que já vira. Seu estilo despojado e rebelde lha davam um charme maior ainda, principalmente o deslumbre de seu tórax dos céus.

Ela usava o uniforme feminino da faculdade, a saia preta que lhe batia um pouco depois do meio da coxa e a blusa branca de mangas cumpridas, junto com a gravata que lha caia perfeitamente bem. Suas pernas grossas ficavam a mostra da saia e mesmo com a blusa toda fechada dava-se pra ver o tamanho de seus seios.

Ele também a olhava.

Desviaram os olhares um do outro lentamente e se encaminharam na mesma direção, o elevador. Inuyasha chamou o elevador e ambos pararam pra esperá-lo. Quando este abriu, os dois entraram, ai agora é que complicou.

Quando eles iam apertar o botão do térreo ambos chocaram as mãos perto do botão. No mesmo instante, pararam. Suas mãos ainda se tocando, no ar, e os olhares de ambos vidrados nelas (nas mãos). Voltando a realidade, Kagome tira sua mão da dele e aperta o botão. Ela desviou o olhar para o lado e ele começou examiná-la.

Ela era muito bonita, um sorriso malicioso lhe tingiu a bela face, aquilo seria divertido.

Lentamente ela também o observava, era muito bonito, ai ai ai...

Inuyasha discretamente colocou a mão esquerda atrás das costas e silenciosamente estalou os dedos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! O ELAVADOR PAROU!

-Teve uma queda de energia.

Graças a deus estava escuro, pois se não Kagome perceberia o sorriso do demônio.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu tenho faculdade! Porque será que a luz resolveu cair agora!

-Calma eu também tenho faculdade, mas não precisa se desesperar, logo eles ajeitam isso e nós vamos embora, tudo bem?

-Obrigada.

-Não tem que agradecer, favor pra mulher bonita é bastante compensador.

Ela corou. Ele se aproximava lentamente até sua boca esta a milímetros do ouvido da garota.

-E quanta beleza...- Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido e depositou um suave beijo no pescoço da jovem, logo em seguida beijando sua face, se aproximou lentamente da garota que não se movia, apenas parecia prender a respiração. Suas bocas a milímetros de distancia. Ela havia fechado lentamente os olhos e no mesmo ritmo entreaberto a boca, Inuyasha fechava os olhos, seus labios setocando suaves,até que...

Pimba! A luz voltou.

Ambos se separaram rapidamente, com seus próprios pensamentos.

-_Ai meu Diabo! Droga! Eu tinha me assegurado que duraria mais tempo!-_Inuyasha.

-_Ai meu Deus! Socorro! Ele quase me beijou!-_Kagome

Sem que percebessem, o elevador havia chegado no térreo e eles continuavam parados.

-Er... Os senhores não vão sair não?-indagou uma senhora idosa.

Eles se voltaram para as pessoas paradas na porta do elevador, que os olhavam como se tivessem um caso serio de alguma doença, pareciam perguntar com o olhar um "Você esta bem?" Ou pra ser mais direta um "Isso pega?".

Ambos coraram, Kagome murmurando um desculpe e saindo apressada e Inuyasha soltando um "feh" e saindo também. Ambos seguiram para a faculdade Reading.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Iced! Cão demônio fugiu!-Kanna.

-O que? Pra onde?-Sesshomaru

-Não sei. Pedi para que flor do inferno descobrisse, e ela disse que já tinha uma idéia.

-Traga-a aqui.-Sesshomaru.

-Eu já estou aqui, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha foi para o mundo mortal, mas não sei exatamente aonde- Kikyou fala, aparecendo na porta da enorme sala do castelo sombrio.

-Merda!- Sesshomaru estava irado, não mataria Inuyasha mais...-Ele esta acompanhado?

-Mirok e Houjo estão com ele, ao menos não acontecera nada de ruim com ele -Kanna.

-Com ele certamente não...-Sesshomaru sorri sombrio- Mas quanto aos outros já não tenho certeza- diz se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado.

As duas suspiraram, Kikyou começou a abaná-lo com o leque e Kanna saiu dizendo que ia buscar o maracujina.

**E então? Gostaram? Esse eu fiz um pouquinho maior que o outro mais ainda ta pequeno né? Se vocês acharem pequeno me avisem que eu aumento o tamanho, mais se ninguém reclamar eu continuo nesse ritmo mesmo.**

** IMPORTANTE!1**

**Olha gente, eu não recebi NENHUM comentário até agora e to me sentindo meio triste, sabe, se eu não receber incentivos eu vou deletar, porque não vale a pena continuar se ninguém ta gostando.**

**Se gostarem, eu imploro, deixem uma Review! Se não gostarem, deixem uma também, com a sua sugestão que eu prometo melhorar! Só não peguem pesado po! Sou novata!**

**Kissus! Ja Ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OIE! Olha eu aqui! Tentando não demorar pra postar! Mas foi só por causa dos comentários, eles me animam!**

**Bom, sem enrolar mais, meu 'querido' disclaimer: O Inuyasha não é meu, porque se fosse, eu não dividiria com ninguém como a Kagome faz, aff...**

**Explicação básica:**

**Eu esqueci de comentar que o Inu ficou humano quando foi pro mundo dos mortais. É como um disfarce.**

**O apê do Inu é igual o da Ka-chan.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Além do céu e do inferno**

-_aiaiaiaiaiaiai! Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus, meu deus! Eu quase beijei um mortal!-_Kagome pensava isso no caminho da faculdade, pensava isso no campus do colégio, pensava isso na entrada dos alunos, pensava nisso na... Ah! Em tudo que era lugar! Pensava em como pode quase beijar um (suposto) mortal.

Ainda com seus pensamentos, sentou-se em sua mesa na enorme sala do primeiro ano de Ed. Física, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, até uma voz a chamar.

-Com licença, Higurashi?- Indagava-lhe uma menina de cabelos presos em um coque e olhos vermelhos, sentando ao seu lado.

-Ahn...Ah! Sim, sim! Eu mesma.-Kagome lhe sorri

-Prazer, Sou Érika Kagura, ah... Bem, eu...-Kagura

-Não se preocupe... Também não sou muito boa em fazer amizades.-Kagome.

Ambas começaram a conversar animadamente, Kagome descobriu que Kagura era órfã e que tinha vindo pra lá diretamente de um orfanato onde morava desde pequena e que Kagura trabalhava em um restaurante americano muito chique, e que com o salário sustentava a se mesma.

Elas conversaram por bastante tempo, até algo chamar a atenção de ambas, ou melhor, alguém.

Na sala, adentrando casualmente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o próprio Inuyasha.

Ok, agora imagina a cena em câmera lenta.

Ele entrando, o cabelo esvoaçando com um vento que vinha de num sei aonde, todo charmoso.

Agora, voltando à câmera pras meninas, a Kagome corando, prendendo a respiração, e a Kagura abrindo a boca lentamente, e logo sorrindo.

Ta, pode voltar ao ritmo normal.

O Inuyasha simplesmente vai caminhando até o canto da sala e joga sua bolsa lá, saindo da sala em seguida, e as garotas, ainda paradas observando a porta pela qual aquele deus de cabelos pratas a pouco sairá.

-Eu vi mesmo aquilo?-Kagura.

-Não. Nós duas só estávamos sonhando – Kagome aliviada pela saída do rapaz.

-_Pois esse sonho vai ficar interessante!_-Kagura.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Rin!-Sesshomaru

-Sim, senhor Sesshomaru.-A garota de aparentemente 14 anos e orbes e cabelos castanhos se faz presente no quarto mal iluminado.

-Eu sei tão bem quanto você a afeição que meu irmão sente por você, tanto que lhe adotou como uma irmã pra ele.-Sesshomaru

-Sim, eu sei senhor.

-E sabe também que ele lhe contaria qualquer segredo não é?

-Sim, eu sei senhor.

-E sabe também onde ele esta não sabe?-Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Não posso lhe dar essa informação senhor, nem sobe tortura.

-Não se preocupe Rin, não quero que me conte nada, preciso que fassa...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ai, meu irmão pegou a minha escova e... Hei! Kagura! Você ta me escutando?

-Anh? Ah... sim, sim. Eu só estava um pouco distraída Kagome.

-Com o que tanto se distrai?-Kagome olhou na mesma direção que a amiga olhava anteriormente, e encontra com seus olhos a espessa cabeleira prateada e os olhos dourados do jovem, ao lado dele, dois garotos, e ao redor, todas as futuras modelos da faculdade Future and Reading. Babonas, parecem que nunca viram um homem bonito na vida. Estava corada ao lembrar de seu incidente com o rapaz, mas sorriu. Nem lembrava mais do acontecimento da manhã daquele mesmo dia (Na verdade, preferiu esquecer),e era incrivelmente engraçado saber até onde uma patricinha rosa-cheguei vai por um tórax definido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simplesmente não acreditava no fardo de sua vida, primeiro, teve a grande surpresa ao saber que Houjo e Mirok iriam atrás dele falando besteira até no colégio, sim, eles se matricularam, e ainda por cima, naquele colégio só tinha um bando de burras-loiras-farmacia falando besteira. Será que elas sabiam como nascem os bebês?

Pattys

Nem em uma simples mesa da cantina estava a salvo, mas e mais delas apareciam e falavam, falavam, falavam... Até ai, Inuyasha já tinha decorado todas as paginas sobre a moda_ fashion _da _todateen_ dessa semana.

-_Eu devo ter sido muito ruim na outra vida (suspiro)_

Ok, agora, ele conseguir ter paciência, era um filme chamado "Missão impossível". Respirou fundo, e não vou matá-las era o que repetia mentalmente. Abriu os olhos, levantou e saiu. Simplesmente, levantou da mesa e foi embora. Só isso.

Sentou-se na sua carteira da sala de aula e esperou que Mirok e Houjo chegassem também, assim que eles o fizeram, começaram sua conversinha.

-Inuyasha, você acha que o Sesshomaru não vai fazer nada? Tipo, das outras vezes ele sempre mandava alguém rodar o mundo atrás de você ou subordinava as pessoas para que contassem seu paradeiro, o que acha que ele fará dessa vez?-Houjo

-E eu sei? Só sei que ficar quieto é que não é. Pro Sesshy, eu tenho cinco anos de idade, sou muitoooo pequenino pra sair sozinho, ele com certeza vai fazer alguma coisa.

-Só imploro aos céus que a combinação Mirok + Enforcamento não esteja presente nisso!- Fala Mirok numa imitação ridícula que estava enforcando seu próprio pescoço, fazendo Inuyasha rir.

-Ai, vocês levam tudo na brincadeira.-Suspirou Houjo derrotado.

-Sai pra lá nerd! –Inuyasha e Mirok, continuam a falar (E implicar com Houjo) até o inicio da aula, por ai, só mais um dia longo...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Já era evidentemente tarde. Os olhos âmbares passeavam pela imensa praça central enquanto seus pés os levavam até seu domicilio. Passara o restante da noite no apartamento de Mirok e Houjo, conversando besteiras e fazendo hora, agora já eram onze horas e queria voltar pra casa, já que amanhã teria aulas, aulas e mais aulas.

Vagarosamente, chegou perto do rio e ficou a olhar seu reflexo da pequena ponte que atravessava o minúsculo rio do parque onde se encontrava, que não era muito longe de sua casa.

Os vaga-lumes davam um efeito inconfundível no ar. Uma noite serena e calma, rodeava o pequeno parque, com um ar angelical. Caminhou mais um pouco, estava exausto e queria se sentar um momento, desceu da ponte, e caminhou até uma enorme cerejeira, escura pela noite. Sentou-se embaixo dessa, em sua calma parte ainda mis escura pela sombra que fazia sobre a lua.

Sempre apreciava aqueles lugares, calmos e naturais, vazios, onde podia ficar sozinho, e a escuridão, sua melhor amiga, sentia o vento leve bater em seus cabelos pretos, que balançavam suaves enquanto pensava em coisas um pouco distorcidas, até parar sua lembrança em algo, ou melhor, alguém.

-_Aquela garota do elevador, mal sei o nome dela. Acho que é Kaghane... Kaiame... Kaome... Não, não! É Kagome! Isso, Kagome Higurashi. Ela parecia tão diferente... Eu senti uma energia pura, boa... Seu cheiro era de sakuras, tenho certeza. Fores de cerejeira... Ela era perfeita... Já mais vi mulher mais bela... PERAI ! O que esta acontecendo com o Inuyasha? Inuyasha, o grande, admirando uma mulher? As mulheres que me admiram! Como pude ficar babando com uma simples mortal? Feh! –_Abanou a cabeça e se levantou.

Observou, do outro lado do parque, uns bêbados andando cambaleantes, se apoiando uns nos outros, com varias garrafas de cerveja na mão, não tinha mais ninguém na rua, e ele tinha certa urgência. Seguiu até eles.

-Ei, vocês! –Inuyasha

-Ta falando com agente pirralho? Ick! –Indagou um dos bêbados, com uma cara desconfiada pra um cara dopado.

-Tem mais alguém... Ah! Esquece! Que horas são?

-Anh... Ta.- O bêbado olhou pro seu relógio de pulso- Pronto.

-Então- Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Então o que? Você não mando eu esquecer as horas? Eu esqueci...- Fala ele cocando a cabeça, e Inuyasha cai.

-Aff!- Ele se recupera e puxa o braço do homem, de modo a ver seu relógio. 12:24. Soltou o pulso do homem e caminhou em direção a seu apartamento. Não sem antes murmurar em tom irônico:

-Obrigada por nada!

Ainda andando, pode ouvir a conversa dos homens não sóbrios.

-Os jovens de hoje são tão educados não é companheiro?

-É mesmo, ele parecia ter o que? Uns dez anos...

-.-' (gota)

Resolveu ignorar prontamente os homens do quais se distanciava a medida que dava mais passos em direção ao seu apartamento.

Caminhava pelas ruas desertas, até parar em frente ao belo prédio.

Não era nada luxuoso ou majestoso, mas também não era pra qualquer um. Seus olhos passavam pelo portão preto, o qual um vigia controlava de sua cabine alta.

Os muros do prédio eram de azulejos brancos (O mania de branquezaaa!) e adentrando, via-se o prédio branco, com varandas em cada apartamento, ao lado esquerdo, via-se um pedacinho da piscina e atrás dessa a quadra de jogos.

Inuyasha foi se guiando e adentrou a porta da frente do local vendo-se em um hall nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno, que continha apenas um chão de carpete e as paredes brancas, do lado direito, três sofás cor de pele, de aparência muito confortável, sendo que o do meio era de dois lugares e os outros de três, virados para um pequeno centro de vidro com pernas brancas. Em frente, uma porta que levava a um corredor onde se tinha acesso ao estacionamento, e do lado direito da porta, o elevador.

O nosso demônio foi até este e chamou o elevador, que veio rapidamente, entro, e apertou o botão do seu andar, o ultimo.

Lembrou-se deste mesmo elevador, naquela mesma manhã, em que aquele fato acontecera, mal pode perceber quando as portas d elevador se abriram em seu andar, mostrando-lhe o corredor escuro, com apenas duas portas, a sua, e a _dela..._

Adentrou sua casa, remexeu todos os seus músculos para saber se estavam todos no lugar. O Diabo sabe como ele estava cansado, foi em direção ao se quarto, abriu a porta mas antes que pudesse entrar...

-Miauuuu! – A jovem gatinha parara em seus pés, se enroscando sobre suas pernas, agora, no mundo mortal, não tinha mais suas chamas pretas pelo corpo, só algumas manchas da tonalidade (A Kirara normalmente).

-Ai! Não acredito! Eu esqueci sua comida foi Kirara?- Indaga o demônio, acariciando a pequena.

Ele a levou até a cozinha no colo, lá, a depositou no chão e abriu a geladeira. Dela, tirou uma caixa de leite e colocou o conteúdo na pequena tigelinha preta, com o nome em dourado, Kirara, Gata do demônio, a marca registrada da felina.

Colocou a tigela perto de seu bichinho que logo começou a tomar seu conteúdo. Sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e sua cabeça apoiada nesse. Continuou a observar sua graciosa gatinha até que ela acabasse sua refeição.

Mudo, pego-a no colo e a levou até sua caminha demoníaca, a aconchegando nessa, após, acariciar sua cabeça, ela dormiu.

Kirara sempre fora sua companhia. Sesshomaru nunca gostou de Mirok, por seus modos mulherengos, por isso não podia conversar muito com ele, e Houjo era mais sua baba que amigo. Sempre fora sozinho, apenas na companhia de sua adorada gatinha de rabo duplo.

Se espreguiçou e foi até o banheiro, onde se despiu e entrou em seu banho demorado e relaxante. 20 minutos depois, saiu do banheiro de toalha e colocou seu pijama, uma calca preta, e os músculos de fora.

Secou os cabelos com a toalha e se arrumou em sua confortável cama, os panos de seda branca cobrindo seu corpo devino.

Se acomodou melhor na cama, fechou os olhos, e quando esta prestes a dormir...

Diiiiiiiimmmmmm (anatopéia ridícula da campaia)

-PELOS DIABOS! O mundo esta colaborando para eu não dormir!... Mas, perai, quem seria a essa hora? O Mirok e o Houjo já estão dormindo no quinto sono a essa hora, então, quem será?

Ele caminhou desconfiado até a porta e sem ao menos pensar em perguntar que era, abriu a porta.

-OIE INU-CHAN! .! - Rin

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**_O que será que a Rin ta fazendo ai? O que o Sesshomaru mandou ela fazer? Como o Inu escapara dessa? Como faram essa demente parar de falar besteira?_**

**_Só no proximo capitulo!_**

**Com vão vocês pessoal? AI! Que felicidade! Varias Reviews!**

**Ai como eu to feliz! Vocês não sabem como eu fico, por cada comentário!**

**Bom, umas reviews eu respondi por e-mail, mas como foram muitas, e algumas não cadastradas no fanfiction, eu resolvi por responder as reviews aki mesmo!**

**Resposta das Reviews**

**Algum ser: **OI! Bligada pelo seu coment! Foi o primeiro que eu recebi, e único no primeiro capitulo! Que bom que você gostou! E muito obrigada por arrumar um tempinho pra comentar pra mim! Bjos!

**Srta CaRoL : **Muito obrigada pelas suas sugestões! Com certeza que vão ter brigas entre o Inu e a Kag, afinal, se esses dois não brigassem, ai nem ia se parecer com o Anime. E quanto ao ir devagar, eu só comecei assim, porque eu não pretendo enrolar muito sobre o fato que eles vão se amar, eles vão se amar sim, e o problema de verdade vão ser como se declaram e como poderão ficar juntos, mais isso você vai ver no desenrolar da fic. E sim; terá muitas perversões, por parte dos dois. A Sango, sendo cupido já esta designada a ajudar os pombinhos, isso já faz parte. Muitíssimo obrigada pelas dicas, elas me ajudam bastante, e que resposta grande não?

**.:Bruna F:. **: É ótimo saber que você gostou! Seu comentário me alegro muito! Bjos pra você também!

**Sakura-chan: **Sim, sim, sim, sim! Sim, vai ter hentai, sim, a Kikyou vai gostar dele, sim, o Kouga vai aparecer, e sim, O Inu vai ser ciumento. Nossa, quantas perguntas! É ótimo saber que você gostou! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Bjos!

**Mila Himura: **OI! Eu já te respondi Por e-mail não? Mas, mesmo assim, to aqui de novo!Eu já te expliquei sobre o hentai e tudo certo? Então, mtuuuuu obrigada pelos elogios! Eu segui seus conselhos! To colocando a resposta da review no capitulo também! É, pois depois do segundo cap eu me enchi de comentários! To alegre e saltitante! (Minhas amigas agora vivem perguntando se eu to com febre e Bia ameaçou chamar ou a ambulância ou a carrocinha, to ficando doida!) Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Ele me alegrou bastante! Mil bjos!

**Lili-chan: **Muito obrigada pelo seu coment! Eu fico muitíssimo feliz em recebê-lo! Pois é, eu recebi Reviews e to muitoooo feliz por você ter me incentivado! Millllll Bjos!

**Ludy-chan: **OI! Pois nem se preocupe, que eu num vou parar! Recebi Reviews e to super feliz! E claro, a Kagome vai ter poderes, sabe, qualquer ser não-mortal tem poderes, e a Kagome também vai ter! Apesar de que não é nada comparado ao poder do "Todo poderoso" lá em cima, é bastante perto do Inuyasha, mas ele ainda é um pouquinho mais forte. Vlw pelos elogios! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! Kissus!

**Sra. Taisho : **Desculpa, mas num deu pra fazer um capitulo maior que esse, por causa do numero de reviews que eu tive que responder, mas eu vou tentar aumentar o próximo! E quanto a fic! Claro que eu te ajudo! Você já ta nos meus contatos do MSN, é só você entrar que agente começa! Kissus Ja Ne!

**Mk-chan160: **OIE! Eu tb adoro o Inu safado, se bem que ele é fofo de qualquer jeito! Eu não consegui aumentar muito o tamanho pelo numero de reviews pra responder, mas vou tentar fazer o próximo cap maior! Eu num demorei mtu não, demorei? Espero que não! Fico mtu feliz de vc ter gostado! Bjos!

**May33**: Brigada pelo coment, não importando se foi pequeno fique muito feliz com ele, e eu vou continuar a fic! Bjux pra vc tb querida!

**Aline:** Aiiii, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que gostou da fic! É, talvez, um talvez quase impossível, um dia, eu venha a me profissionalizar como escritora, mas por enquanto, é só meu hobby. Mtu obrigada pelo seu coment! Bjokas!

**Isa Natsume: **Ahhh! Pelo visto você gostou! Que bom! Não sabe como isso é importante pra mim! Tomara que eu num tenha demorado! Bjos pra vc!

**Lívia-Inuyasha: **Que bom que vc gostou! Isso me deixa super feliz! Não importa que com poucas palavras, amei seu comentário! Vlw pelos elogios! Muitíssimo agradecida!

**Akane Tendou: **OI! Eu t adoro os anjos e os demônios, é mtu legal, mas nunca vi isso ai não, ( Angel Sanctuary) o que é hein? Pois é, eu tb gostei da idéia do Bankotsu, se vc gosta dele, aproveita que na minha fic ele vai ficar solteiro! Pois sim, a Sango-chan logo logo terá seu momento, mas será pouco, sabe, essa fic é centralizada no Inu e na Kag. Sim, eu vou mais lentamente, mais come eu já expliquei aqui 2 vezes, os problemas do casal se resumem em como poderão ficar juntos, e não descobrirem que estão apaixonados, por isso o quase-beijo foi um pouco apressado mais eu decidi ir mais devagar agora ok? Ah. É muito bom sabe que gostou da minha fic, isso me deixa super feliz! E nem se preocupe, que eu só escrevo pq gosto, e quando gosto, e se me cobro um pouquinho e pela ansiedade e satisfação de receber reviews como a sua, que elogiam meu trabalho, o que me incentiva a passar meu dia inteiro feliz da vida!

Bye!

**Ufaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quase duas paginas do Word só de respostas de reviews! Ai que cansaço! Mas, mesmo assim, ai que alegria! Muitas reviews assim me deixam feliz... E com fome! Minha barriga cama por comidaaaaa!**

**Barriga: comida, comida, comida, comida, comida...**

**Bom, agora que a intelijeg aqui lembrou que não tinha almoçado, ela se vai, atacar a geladeira.**

**Bye! Kissus! Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como vai pessoal? Nossa, a quantos anos eu não posto nessa fic? GOMEN NEEE! Depois de tantos problemas no computador, finalmente vou voltar a escrever! Me determinei a acabar esse capitulo antes do próximo de We are Brotheres, que eu já tinha pronto, mas foi apagadoooooo! BUA!**

**E como vou fazer ele todo de novo, vou primeiro pedir desculpas aos meus leitores com esse capitulo! Espero que todos gostem!**

RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS NO FINAL!

Kagome ouviu um grito do lado de fora. Levantou da cama rapidamente, colocou uma jaqueta por cima do pijama e saiu de seu apartamento.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Ela chegou uma hora que diríamos... Delicada. Inuyasha estava com os olhos mais abertos que nunca, uma linda garota, de olhos e cabelos castanhos profundos, belas curvas, de altura mediana e sorriso de vendedora da Claro, parada em frente a porta do apartamento ao lado, com quatro enormes malas no pés, ambos a olhando.

-Eu... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Logo, lhe passou um pensamento na cabeça. "Quem é ela?"

Seria a namorada do seu vizinho? Algo estranho lhe passou pelo peito, um aperto. Olhou atentamente Inuyasha abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, até Rin pronunciar-se.

-Prazer, Sou Rin! Namorada do Inuyasha.

A boca da Kagome se abriu por completo, paralisada. Mas ela não foi a mais paralisada daqui.

Po.

Kagome e Rin:

-O INUYASHA DESMAIOU!

Meia hora depois...

-Eu to vivo?

-Não.

-RIN! – Inuyasha se levanta do sofá, colocando a mão sobre cabeça, que latejava. – Pelos infernos! Eu fui atropelado ou algo assim?

-Não. Você se atropelou quando eu disse...

-Ah, sim... PORQUE DISSE QUE ERA MINHA NAMORADA?

-Porque a partir de agora vou ser! Namorada e babá. Sesshomaru-sama me mandou pra me certificar de que fique bem e solteiro.

-Aff... Lá vem esse negocio de ter que encalhar... Queria ver de novo a cara do Sesshomaru quando soube que eu perdi a virgindade.

Rin bate palmas e aparece do nada uma imensa foto do Sesshomaru com a boca aberta, olhos quase saltando da cara e cabelo em pé.

-Ai, não parece que faz nem uma semana...

-Inuyasha... Não faz nem MEIA semana. – Rin.

-Tá, chega de olhar a cara feia do Sesshy. Nem nós demônios agüentamos algo tão feio como isso. – Inuyasha bate palmas e some. Do nada, uma imensa massa de energia sinistra abre um portal sobrenatural.

-SESSHOMARU? – Foi a pergunta dos outros dois na sala.

-Primeiro, Sim, se tenho boa memória esse é meu nome. Segundo, Inuyasha, esta de castigo por sair sem avisar. E terceiro, eu sou tão feio quanto você.

-Idiota! - Então, Inuyasha se lembra de um detalhe importante – Ei! Cadê ela?

-Anh? Ah, a vizinha... Ela ta na cozinha trazendo á...

Rin olha pra porta da cozinha, percebendo a garota com um lenço úmido nas mãos, parada e chocada com a demonstração sobrenatural.

Inuyasha, Sesshmaru e Rin pulam do sofá. Os olhos arregalados. Kagome deixa o pano cair no chão.

-Vocês... são... DEMONIOS!

-E você?... – Sesshomaru manteve um olhar sombrio, levantou as mãos e canalizou sua energia nelas. – ...Anjinha?

Duas nuvens de energia maligna invadiram a sala. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Rin foram cobertos por uma tóxica nuvem roxa, e Kagome em uma purificante nuvem branca, as energias se chocando.

Os três saíram transformados em demônios. Kagome em anjo. Os olhares se encontravam, então, em uma explosão do lado sombrio...

Kagome:

-Eles se foram.

No mundo subterrâneo...

-UM ANJO INUYASHA? UM ANJO? COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ERA UM ANJO?

-COMO EU PODIA PERCEBER? NÃO ESTAVA TRANSFORMADO!

-DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS!

No céu...

-DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS!- Sango fechou os olhos, não agüentando mais de dor de cabeça. – Bankotsu, brigar com a Kagome não vai adiantar de nada, ela não estava transformada, e Kagome, VOCÊ É UMA HISTERICA!

-Gomen ne. – responderam os dois.

-Acho que o melhor é levar esse caso a sério. Kagome, me diga, exatamente, o que você ouviu e viu? – Bankotsu.

-Bem, eu cheguei na hora em que uma nuvem de energia maligna abriu uma espécie de portal.

Bankotsu se levanta sobressaltado.

-O portal para o inferno?

-É... bem, acho que sim...

-Me diga Kagome, você consegue focalizar a mesma energia do portal?

-Acho... que sim...

-KAGOME! Você tem noção do que pode fazer? – Bankotsu estava a ponto de ter um ataque em sua cadeira.

-O... que?

-Kagome! – Sango interviu, de olhos arregalados – Você pode fazer o que todos os anjos desejam! Pode ter uma fonte de ligação com o inferno!

-Sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Bankotsu pergunta, respirando fundo. Kagome se manteve calada. – Podemos invadir o inferno, Kagome. Podemos acabar com os demônios... Pra sempre.

Por um segundo, faltou-lhe ar nos pumões. Ela podia... Acabar com todos os demônios da face da terra?

-Darei a informação ao senhor. Planejaremos nossa invasão. Kagome, você é a chave para melhorar o mundo. Você esta disposta a ajudar?

-S... Sim.

No inferno.

-O que faremos Iced? Sabe que logo eles viram. Não podemos demorar!

-Mantenha a calma, flor do inferno, eu já tenho um plano.

Todos presentes nasala se levantaram, pedindo em coro

-QUAL?

-... – O suspense tomou conta... Todos estavam nervosos... Sesshomaru se sentou vagarosamente em sua cadeira – Bem... – Seus olhos semi-cerrados se fecharam –é...

- Você não faz a mínima idéia! ò.ó

-Não.

Tanto Inuyasha como todos os outros presentes na sala capotaram.

-SESSHOMARU! – Inuyasha se levanta antes dos outros para se expressar com o irmão. – Pelos infernos! O que vai acontecer!

-Vai ficar tudo bem Inuyasha. – Kikyou colocou as mãos no ombro do garoto que fazia movimentos circulares com as mãos na própria testa.

-E se selássemos os portais? –Sugeriu Kanna.

-Sem alma teve uma boa idéia Iced! Fecharemos os portais do inferno, assim, nunca os anjos conseguiram atravessa-los! – Miroku apoiou.

-Mas se eles não passam... Também não passamos. – Anteviu Rin. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto preocupado da irmã.

-E então Iced? – Se pronunciou pela primeira vez Hakudoushi.

-Nos privar do mundo humano será um preço a ser pago. Inuyasha, Miroku...

-Sem problemas irmão. – Inuyasha baixou a cabeça novamente. Agora sim, ficaria pra sempre trancado dentro do inferno. Miroku só olhou para Inuyasha e confirmou com a cabeça. Seriam os que mais sentiriam a perda da brisa do mundo mortal.

-Mas Iced... Com o que fecharemos o portal? – Perguntou agora Houjo.

-Com chaves, feitas de energia maligna. As mais fortes. Somente nós teremos acesso a essas chaves, já que confio plenamente em todos aqui, que não nos traírão. Mishiru! – Ele chama a empregada. Esta tinhas cabelos azuis e roupas pretas. –Traga Toutossai.

-Sim, senhor – Ela se vira para sair.

-Mishiru!

-Sim, senhor?

-Traga uma rodada de maracujina.

No céu...

Bankotsu falava ao telefone preocupado.

-Como assim eles vão fechar os portões do inferno? Com o que?

-_Com chaves feitas de energia sinistra. As mais fortes._

-E como poderemos ter acesso a essas chaves?

– _Eu tenho._

**QUEM FALOU ISSO? QUEM É O TRAIDOR? PORQUE FIZ ESSA PORCARIA DE SUSPENSE SE SEI A RESPOSTA?**

**Só no próximo cap! Bem, ao menos as duas primeiras, porque a terceira eu não sei!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora! Sim, muita demora, pouco capitulo, mas eu tava sem inspiração! Prometo compensar vocês... só não sei como.**

**Bom, eu vou responder as reviews aqui (mesmo não podendo) por dois motivos:**

**Preciso ir logo com as resposta se quiser postar o capitulo hoje.**

**Ninguém obedece as regras novas.**

**Então... As reviews!**

**Juliana chan s2: **Que bom que você ta gostando! É que é super difícil fazer humor, ainda bem que não decepciono!

Desculpa a demora aí! Muitos problemas mesmo! Espero que ainda acompanhe a fic!

Mil bjus!

**Luana: **Avisei como você pediu! Desculpa a demora, e o tamanho também! Mas, fazer o que né?

Que bom que você gostou! Tomara que eu não tenha piorado... rsrs.

Bjinhus! Ja Ne!

**Tmizinha: **Linda mesmo? Não muda de idéia? OBRIGADAAA! Ah, eu também imaginei a Kagome assim, acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida!

Ei, porque será que todo mundo adorou essa parte? Eu tava assistindo Pernalonga e Patolino quando escrevi! (Será que eu sou a única que ainda assiste esse desenho mais reprisado que o Chaves?)

Tomara que continue lendo! Adorei sua review! Mil bjus!

**.:Bruna F:. : **OI! Valeu a review! Eu fui no seu flog sim! Só não comentei! Desculpinha viu?

Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Sayonara!

**Lili-chan: **Que comentário enormeeeeeeeeeee! E tão bom de receber!

Nossa, que ódio... Isso da rugas viu querida?... Mas tenho a leve impressão que você ainda vai ficar com muito ódio. Pois a Kiky-vac... Quer dizer, Kikyou, ainda vai ter muita coisa por aí! Mas vou te dar uma dica... Nem tudo que parece é... Mas pra você entende o que eu quero dizer, precisa continuar a ler a fic!

E eu adoraria falar com você! Me mande um e-mail .

Mil bjitos! Ja Ne!

**Mila Himura: **Que bom que não tem mais duvidas. De nada! Bjim!

**Ludy chan: **Tomara que goste desse cap também! Eu li o manga, é muito legal mesmo! E pode se intrometer a vontade!

Que bom que suas duvidas acabaram! (Se não acho que com o monte de reviews que tem aqui eu nunca conseguiria postar hoje)

Bjus pra você também garota! Ja Ne!

**Xonikax Hiwatari: **Que bom que vc gostou! Desculpa a demora, mas são muitos problemas, você deve saber. Tomara que ainda leia a fic!

Fique bem vc tb! Xau!

**Nemo Letting Go: **Ao menos você comentou agora! Fico super feliz por você ter gostado da fic! Bjus! Sayonara!

**Natsumi Takashi: **e ai? Que bom que gostou da fic! Ah, é que realmente vc comentou, mas o ta comendo meus comentários! Òó!

Mil bjus pra vc viu? Sayonara1

**Srta Carol: **Realmente, não teve muita ação, mas agora vai ter. O que você achou desse cap?

Tomara que continue acompanhando mesmo hein? Ou sofrerá pelo resto de sua vida... (hauhaushuaau... è onda)

Kissus!

**Algum ser: **Existe alguma flor da madrugada? Hauhaushua, adorei! E adorei ainda mais você ter gotado da fic! Mil bjus! Sayonara!

**Vamo logo, vamo logo, ou eu não posto hoje! **

**BJUS MY OTAKUS! JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Domo otakus! Sim, voltei a escrever no mesmo dia que postei, mas não sei quando vou acabar. Acho que foi as reviews! Elas me animam! E assim que eu publiquei já vieram bem umas cinco! Isso motiva qualquer um, não?**

**Então, o capitulo esta dedicado a todo mundo que me mandou reviews! OBRIGADA!**

_**IMPORTANTISSIMO!**_

**Gente, a fic vai ser finalizada em breve. Sim, eu vou apressar a fic. Sem nenhuma criatividade, já tracei o plano mestre da fic, e ela será terminada em torno do capitulo 10. Pode ser no oito até o treze. Daí não passa. Sei que queriam uma fic maior, mas tem vezes que num dá né gente?**

**Então, tomara que gostem da leitura!**

Sentou-se na cama, os olhos estavam para baixo. Ora, ia ajudar a melhorar o mundo! Acabar com os seres das trevas! Isso não era bom?

Não, não era bom. Seus pensamentos buscaram o motivo de sua tristeza. Achou, e um sedutor demônio de orbes dourados a encarou. Perfeito. Claro se não fossem as chamas do inferno ao seu redor.

Suspirou e deitou-se na cama. Mal o conhecia! Ele era apenas o imbecil que quase a estrupou no elevador. Só!

Quem estava tentando enganar? Se lembrou do primeiro contato entre eles. Ele estava tão lindo... Parecia sentir novamente o cheiro doce, suave e masculino do seu corpo. Fechou rapidamente os olhos. Não, não poderia estar...

-Inuyasha...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_-Apaixonado?Eu? Não! Impossível!_

Deitado na cama, seus olhos se abriram de novo. Não agüentava mais apenas olhar o corcel vinho de sua cama de casal. Mas era isso, ou fechar os olhos. Ou seja, era o corcel, ou o rosto de Kagome.

Porque aquela garota não saia de sua cabeça? Parece até que ela cravou suas assinhas lá, e não quer soltar!

Assas... Sim, ela era um anjo. A aura pura e contagiante que emanava não lhe deixava esconder. Sim, sentira sua aura naquele dia no elevador... E também sentiu seu cheiro. Sakuras... Leves e suaves, como no período mais fértil da primavera.

Tão linda... As graciosas curvas do seu corpo não lhe pareciam atraentes se olhava o rosto dela. Belo e puro...

-Kagome...

Mas ao contrario da garota, ele foi ouvido.

-Então... – Kikyou entreabriu a porta – Você a ama...

-Ki... Kikyou! O... que estava fazendo aí! – Inuyasha senta-se na cama repentinamente.

-Vim te trazer o café. – Ela sorriu docilmente (?) mostrando a bandeja repleta das mais deliciosas guloseimas e frutas.

-Brigado. – Ele se ajeita melhor em sua cama.

Kikyou coloca cuidadosamente a bandeja na beira da cama, e se levanta para abrir as cortinas do quarto, onde do lado de fora, só se era visto o céu vermelho, e lá em baixo, as terras escuras do inferno. Nenhuma luz para iluminar o lugar já escuro.

Sim, escuro. O quarto do jovem nem de longe era apropriado para sua idade sobre olhos mortais.

As paredes eram de madeira escura, até o meio, e em cima, de um papel de parede vinho. O piso era da mesma madeira escura, quase preta, e bem lisa e fria. Havia duas janelas grandes, na parede oposta a porta, uma em cada extremidade.

Os moveis não eram diferentes. A cama ficava em frente a porta, de casal, king size, colchão box, com um imenso corcel vinho, e as cobertas se mostravam dois fofos edredons, embaixo vinho, em cima preto.

No quanto direito do quarto, se encontrava a porta para o banheiro enorme, e ao lado, a porta para o closet, ambas pretas. O que mais? Nada. Era só isso.

Depois de dar uma olhada na paisagem do lado de fora, Kikyou voltou seus olhos para Inuyasha. Este se mantinha quieto, sentado na cama, a calça moletom como única peça externa, dando a Kikyou o vislumbre de seu peito e tórax definido.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, olhando firmemente seus olhos dourados que estavam abaixados.

-É verdade não é?... Você ama aquela garota?

Ele abaixou mais a cabeça. Não... não podia.

-INUYASHA...

-Saia... Kikyou. – A mulher lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Inuyasha. – Ela com apenas uma mão, derrubou a bandeja de comida da cama até o chão, despedaçando os copos de vidro. – Você ainda será meu...

Com uma batida da porta, ela se foi.

-Sei que vou me arrepender...

-Inuyasha! – Rin entra pela porta correndo – Eu ouvi um barulho! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou já olhando a bandeja caída no chão. – Inuyasha... – Ela sse aproximou devagar do hanyou de cabeça baixa, sentando-se ao seu lado. – O que...

Inuyasha se abraça a ela, comprimindo os olhos com força.

-Porque tudo tem que ser assim, maninha...

-Calma Inuyasha... Tudo vai ficar bem... Eu espero...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kagome!

-Sim, Bankostu-sama?

-Deixe-me apresentar-lhes os membros da força celestial. – Atrás da mesa de Bankotsu se encontravam dois homens altos e fortes. – Esse é Kouga, melhor lutador, tem o cargo de lutar te proteger.

Ele havia apontado para um yokai lobo de cabelos castanhos cumpridos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Este era muito bonito, e sorriu brevemente encantado com sua protegida.

-Prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita.

-Esse é Naraku. Ele comandará as forças do castelo e servirá para lutar contra os mais poderosos demônios, assim como Kouga.

Este era igualmente bonito, porem seus cabelos eram pretos, cumpridos e ondulados, com profundos olhos azuis escuro. Mas não se deu o dever de se quer olhar pra ela.

-Agora, por favor, vamos traçar um plano de ataque. Este deve ocorrer o mais rápido possível.

Bankotsu estala os dedos, e aparece o mapa dos reinos subterrâneos.

-O plano é simples – Começou Naraku – A garota fará o portal. Assim, eu, ela e Kouga entraremos lá na frente do grupo de ataque. Os lutadores serão escolhidos em três ordens. 300 deles, lutadors nível médio, devem se posicionar contra todos os moradores. A ordem é matar todos os que virem pela frente. Mais um grupo de 100 iram entrar no castelo, os mais fortes soldados do grupo celestial. Lá, os monstros são mais fortes, pois são os soldados. No entanto, contra os membros da força do inferno, Reuniremos os 30 melhores que os melhores homens. Eles são os mais perigosos entre os demônios.

Kouga continuou

- Eles são, Kanna, Sem alma. Hakudoushi, Criança branca. Kikyou, Flor do inferno. Sesshomaru, Iced. E Inuyasha – Ele lançou um olhar significativo a Kagome – Cão demônio.

Ela sentiu as pernas tremulas, a respiração faltando. Como assim... Ele não era...

-Não Kagome. – Bankotsu explicou-lhe. – Inuyasha não era mais um dos demônios feitos de cobaia no mundo mortal. Ele era o irmão rebelde do Rei do Inferno, Iced. Viera ao mundo mortal escondido do irmão, como faz diversas vezes. Mas nessa vez, nos entregou o portal para a ruína deles.

-E ele é exatamente nossa arma principal. – Se mete Naraku, tendo todas as atenções – Inuyasha é um ótimo guerreiro, no entanto, super-protegido. Sesshomaru perdeu toda a família, mortos pelos anjos, assim, como um único familiar, Iced tem a tendência de proteger o irmão dos seres que mataram seus pais. O plano é pegar Cão demônio, custe o que custar. Com ele, Nem Sesshomaru, nem Kanna, nem Hakudoushi e Kikyou serão capaz de nos atacar. Com o garoto, temos vitória garantida.

-Sesshomaru, por zelar pelo seu irmãozinho. Kanna, e Hakudoushi, pela enorme simpatia por ele. E Kikyou – Voltou rapidamente o olhar para a garota – pelo amor por ele. – Finalizou Kouga.

-Kagome... – Bankotsu.

-Eu vou descansar. –E saiu da sala.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sesshomaru-sama?

-Entre Rin.

-Sesshomaru, estou procupada. – Ele volta seus olhos pra ela – Inuyasha não tem se alimentado direito. Ele diz que esta se sentindo mal, mas... Eu notei sérias mudanças nos demônios. Eles andam inquietos. As crianças e os idosos estão ficando doentes... Mas principalmente Inuyasha. Acha que isso quer dizer que...

-Sim, rin. O inferno... Pode acabar.

-Mas, ICED! Nós já tomamos todas as providências! Os portões estão trancados, guardas nas portarias, o que pode acontecer?

Ele baixa a cabeça. Algo que nem Rin, nem ninguém nunca o viu fazer.

-Eu não sei... Inuyasha tem poderes Rin. Poderes os quais os meus nunca alcançarão. Se algo acontecer com ele... Estamos perdidos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NHAAAAAAAA! Droga! Eu realmente queria um capitulo maior!**

**Bem, vocês devem ter visto como não tem quase nenhuma ação... GOMEM NE! Mas a falta de criatividade me afeta!**

**Bom, devo dizer que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo capitulo, porque eu vou começar a reescrever We are Brotheres, e vocês sabem... Cada capitulo imenso!**

**Então gente, vamos as reviews!**

**Simca-chan:** Pode ser... Pode não ser... Mas uma coisa é certo... Quando o culpado for revelado, você vai se surpreender! HAHAHAHA! (To me achando ligeiramente demoníaca)

Será que eu demorei? Será que eu não demorei? Será que eu vou para com esse suspense idiota e responder um comentário decentemente? Não sei...

Você ficou curiosa...Que bom!

Tomara que fique mais ainda! (Risada demoníaca! Rsrs.. é onda)

**Lili-chan: **É... Ta curtinhu e continua curtinhu, mas ainda bem que você entende! Sabe como é... rsrs, criatividade não manda mais lembrança!

Ei, acho que eu vou usar essa técnica ante-rugas... hihi.

È né... Ninguém entende a Kiky-vaca, ops! Kikyou! Kikyou! E que nome horrível é esse? É mais apropriado chamar de chifrudo! Se bem que cachorro com chifre fica meio ridículo... Mas se le quiser mesmo uma mulher de verdade, eu to a disposição! Rsrs. E gostei da sua idéia... Mas... Acho que posso me basear nela pra fazer alguma coisa! È só você esperar! E ADORO msm os comentários enormes! Agora, quanto ao seu pedido, ele vai ser atendido! No próximo capitulo, terá toda a invasão, e prometo que ele vai ser bem longo! Só não vou poder postar muito rápido, mas vou fazer TODO o possível! Tomara que esse cap não decepcione! Continue lendo, que vai melhorar!

**Aline: **è que a maracujina é mania daqui de casa... hehe. E quanto ao casalzinho estrelado... espere e verá!

Bigada pele review! Mil bjus!

**Natsumi Takashi: **Amou! Que bom! E quanto ao final... Essa é a intensão! Desculpinha se esse capitulo deixou a desejar, mas é que... Sabe, falta de inspiração! Prometo que o próximo vai ficar MUITO melhor!

Tomara que não me mate... hehe!

**Juliana chan s2: **oi! Que bom que gostou! E deixar o povo curioso foi a minha intenção, cuidado1 Quando o traidor se revelar, vão se surpreender!

Kissus pra vc tb querida!

**Kagome universe: **É, ta um pouquinho corrida sim, mas ainda bem que vc gosta das minhas fics! Vou tentar não demorar tanto ok? Bjim!

**To tão feliz com todas as reviews! Tomara que elas não caiam pela bosta de cap que eu escrevi!**

**Bom gente, super bjos pra vcs! Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bom gente... A guerra finalmente começa... QUE LEGAL! (obs: Não me chamem de imbecil) (obs2: Pode chamar de retardada)**

-Todas as tropas prontas!

-Sim, senhor!

-Armas preparadas!

-Sim, senhor!

-Bankotsu. – Em tom mais baixo, ele fala ao homem atrás de si.- Já estão todos prontos.

-Obrigado, Naraku. KAGOME!

-Sim, Bankotsu. Podemos ir.

E assim toda a tropa, formada por milhares de anjos, se reuniram perto do local escolhido para abrir o portal. Kagome se posicionou a frente de todos, concentrando suas energias, mas parecia hesitar.

O que acontece com ela? Porque sentia que algo ruim ia acontecer se fizesse isso? O que aconteceria com Inuyasha? Ele ficaria bem? Porque se preocupava tanto com ele? O amava? Será que condenaria sua própria felicidade? Será que sem ele conseguiria ser feliz? E o que... SANGO TA FAZENDO NA TROPA?

Sim, a jovem se perguntava porque a amiga se encontrava atrás de Bankotsu, de punhos apertados, ansiosa. O que estaria acontecendo? Algum amor a se resolver?

Mas não teve tempo de continuar sua filosofia, pois tinham um destino sério a cumprir. Algo que mudaria a todo o mundo. Algo que...

Autora: Se depender desse narrador não vai acontecer nunca!

Calma, calma! Que autora estressada! To fazendo meu trabalho salariado aqui! Respeito!

Autora: Vai logo anta!

Ta, ta bom... TPM... Então, algo que mudaria o mundo. algo que selaria suas vidas para sempre. Algo que...

Autora e elenco: VAI LOGO JUMENTO!

Autora: Se você continuar com essa greve ridícula, vou dar uma greve no seu salário.

Voltando do nosso momento de Síndrome de Daw:

-Vá, Kagome. – A voz de Bankotsu ecoou em sua cabeça. Focalizando suas energias nas mãos esticadas pra frente. Formaram-se assim uma nuvem de energia negra a sua frente.

Kagome, em seguida, abaixa as mãos e tenta atravessar o portal. No entanto, com um brilho negro, ela é jogada pra longe.

-KAGOME! – Sango corre acorre-la, enquanto esta massageava a própria nuca.

-Bankotsu. – Falou ela. – O portal esta lacrado.

-Eu sei Kagome.

Uma enorme veia saltou na cabeça das duas garotas ali presentes.

-_E porque não disse logo?_ – Esse era o indignado pensamento das duas.

-Então como atravessaremos, Bankotsu? – A duvida de Sango chamou a atenção dos demais soldados.

-Com isto. – E de dentro da camisa branca, tirou uma chave. Para falar a verdade, uma pequena bola, de prata, quase totalmente encravada com ametista negra, a pedra do diabo.

A bola, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude, foi jogada dentro do portal. Em vez de brilho negro, o brilho a sair da massa de ar preta foi vermelho, levando então, ao portal se abrir, no formato de um enorme portão de aço.

E o portão foi derrubado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na castelo do inferno, Inuyasha continuava deitado em sua cama. Sua testa suava frio, e seu corpo ligeiramente tremia. Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Hakudoushi e Kanna haviam se posto a vigia-lo. Rin, que ternamente acariciava o rosto molhado do "irmão", pressentia algo ruim.

Não era a única. Todos sentiam.

As crianças e idosos da população começaram a adoecer. Os homens e mulheres se encontravam fracos. Aquilo só havia uma explicação: O poder do Diabo.

Declarado no livro da vida, escrito pelo Deus maior da terra, e muito bem trancado na torre mais segura do céu está escrito o seguinte mandamento, destinado ao Diabo (parte muito importante):

_Quando o céu vermelho baixar sobre suas cabeças,_

_Quando o redor da existência os ameaçar,_

_Castigados serão vossos servos._

_Todos os mais ridículos servos, _

_Os quais escolhes pela sua vida a morte._

_No santo dia,_

_A paz será conquistado pelos filhos do Pai._

_A terra das chamas será incendiada._

_E estes sofreram._

_Os fracos adoecem._

_Os pecadores sentem._

_O inferno vai acabar._

_Da-lhe a força dos anjos,_

_Onde o combate ao líder supremo,_

_Dará a historia um final._

_O filho das trevas,_

_O mais poderoso dos demônios._

_O ser mais perfeito,_

_Será destruído, pelo único sentimento puro,_

_O qual clama do outro lado do mundo,_

_O lado de Deus._

_O sangue dos demonios será derramado,_

_Sujando as mãos dos anjos puros._

_Os quais buscaram pela paz._

_Então é que os anjos se tornam,_

_Os próprios..._

No final da santa pagina, apenas algo rasgado. Sim, não terminará a profecia. Apenas uma palavra, na ponta queimada. O qual terminava

Por anos a fio, todos tentam desvendar seu mistério. Quem era o filho das trevas? Que sentimento puro tiraria sua vida? O que os anjos se tornariam? Muitas perguntas, porem, nenhuma resposta. Bom, apenas uma. O filho das trevas. Ele.

-Inuyasha...

O jovem vagarosamente acordava, ainda tremendo um pouco. Seus olhos abriam devagar, se acostumando com o ambiente.

-Inu-kun? Como está? – Rin ainda acariciava o rosto do garoto, que então percebeu a presença de todos.

-Bem, Rin. O que está acontecendo Sesshy?

O irmão do mesmo deixou passar o apelido inapropriado, olhando para o rosto do jovem febriu. Assim, todos os olhavam. Devia contar. Ele tinha que saber. E falou.

-Você esta doente por causa... De uma virose por aqui. Nada muito grave. – Tudo bem, corrigindo: tentou falar.

-Sesshomaru! Eu não sou burro! Os demônios estão adoecendo, o povo esta inquieto! Todos vocês me olhando com essa cara de enterro! O QUE ESTA HAVENDO? – Ele se senta na cama, olhando dentro dos olhos do mais velho.

-Acalme-se, Cão demônio.

-COMO POSSO ME ACALMAR HAKUDOUSHI! Ah... Não consigo me esforçar. – Repentinamente, Inuyasha desmaia na cama, deixando todos alarmados. Quando vêem que ele respira, seus olhos se acalmam, pousando demoradamente em um Sesshomaru o qual massageava a própria têmpora.

-Eu não tive coragem.

-Mishiro! – Rin convoca a empregada, que aparece na porta – Traga um maracujina pro Sesshomaru.

-Hai.

-ANDA LOGO!

-TRAGA UM PRA RIN TAMBÉM! – Kikyou, tampando os ouvidos.

-Três maracujinas. – Deduzindo, a pobre serviçal sai. Silencio tenebroso. Um ventinho e uma bola de poeira do velho oeste.

-TA ME CHAMANDO DE HISTERICA! – Kikyou (histérica? Maginaaa! Idiota, imbecil, gorda, chata, barrenta, rolha de vulcão... Mas histérica? Nuncaaaaaaa)

Ignorando os ataques de sua companheira, Sesshomaru levanta-se da beira da cama, calmamente caminhando até seu escritório.

Fechou as portas ao entrar, respirando fundo. Nem seque encarou a empregada que havia chegado, deixado seu calmante e um copo d'água sobre a mesa, e rapidamente saído.

Ingeriu o remédio e caminhou silenciosamente até a janela de vidro do recinto. Seus olhos calmos e inexpressivos tomaram o mais puro espanto. Apoiou suas mãos no parapeito para se segurar, temendo a falha de seus membros.

-ARMAR TROPAS! FECHAR OS PORTÕES! OS ANJOS CHEGARAM!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A Tropa da frente avançava, sendo encobertos pelos demais soldados. Nesta tropa, Sango e Kagome eram protegidas pelos guerreiros. O inferno agora merecia seu nome...

Fogo, destruição e sangue por todos os lados. Crianças e idosos não agüentaram sequer fugir, e eram mortos pelos soldados, sem dó nem piedade. Pois diante deles, eram apenas futuros e velhos demônios a serem destruídos.

Mulheres choravam pela perda de seus pais e filhos, outras tentavam proteger suas crias, morrendo pela ousadia. Homens lutavam com facas e lanças. Logo, os soldados saiam do placo, mesmo assim não conseguindo deter a tropa de frente, a qual avançou sobre seus lideres.

Sim. Sesshomaru, Kanna e Hakudoushi lutavam com todas as suas forças. Sesshomaru com a Toukijin, a espada do Deus demônio. Kanna com seu espelho diabólico, roubando almas. Hakudoushi com sua lança e Entei (1).

Kikyou, se encontrava no quarto de Inuyasha, o qual teve a missão de protege-lo, junto com Rin, sempre perto do irmão.

Inuyasha, calmamente deitado em sua cama, parecia alheio a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Sua febre em minutos passara, e dormia serenamente como um anjo. Não que esse adjetivo lhe fosse apropriado.

As Tropas começaram a invadir o andar onde estes se encontravam.

-Rin! Os anjos estão lá fora. Eu vou lá, proteja Inuyasha.

-Kikyou! – Sem ouvir seus apelos, Kikyou correu até o carredor enorme, onde Naraku e Kagome a esperavam, com mais cinco fortes soldados.

-Não deixarei que levem Inuyasha. – Kikyou determinou firme.

-Por que nos causar problemas idiota? Podemos poupar sua vida... Só precisa nos dar livre passagem para o aposento atrás de você – Cm um sorriso cínico, Naraku encarava a bela mulher em frente a enorme porta de madeira escura.

-NUNCA!

-Bem que ele disse como seria impossível te contornar... Com o seu amor por aquele demônio...

Kagome encarou o rosto de Kikyou. Sim, essa mulher o amava. E estava ao seu lado... Como ela não podia estar. Sabia que Kikyou daria a vida e a morte por seu Inuyasha. Do mesmo jeito que ela colaborou para tirar a dele.

-Então... – O sorriso cínico de Naraku aumentou. – Teremos que te levar com ele.

Assim, uma luta sangrenta foi-se feita. Kikyou lutava contra todos, usando suas flechas rompidas de energia sinistra.

Kagome continuava parada, olhos fixados na porta de madeira, o qual se abriu, revelando a garota que conhecera na casa de Inuyasha, essa saia, empunhando uma espada nas mãos.

Ninguém notava sua presença, mas todos lutavam até quem sabe, não sobrar ninguém. E se esqueceram da porta entreaberta do quarto do jovem, pelo qual Kagome disfarçadamente entrou, fechando as portas atrás de si.

-Inuyasha...

Se aproximou lentamente, observando a figura sobre a cama. Coberto pelo edredom preto, camisa e calça preta. Porem, ignorando o ambiente, suas roupas e suas orelhas, Kagome via um anjo diante de si.

Belo e sereno, respirando devagar, seguro dentro de seu mundinho protegido.

- O que faz aqui? – Inuyasha desperta, tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. Ao notar a presença da bela garota de vestes brancas sentada em sua cama.

-Psiu! Se alguém me pegar...

-EU QUERO QUE PEGUEM! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!

-ORA SEU IDIOTA! EU VIM AQUI TE VER!

-DANE-SE! SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

-QUER CALAR A BOCA?

-NÃO!

-POR QUE NÃO DEIXA DE SER TÃO CABEÇA-DURA!

-POR QUE NÃO DEIXA DE SER TÃO RIDICULA!

-POR QUE, PELOS DEUSES, AINDA NÃO ME BEIJOU!

E uniram-se num beijo ardente. Seus desejos, medos, inseguranças, prazeres e amores escorriam do mel dos lábios de um para os do outro. Vagavam sobre a saudade da pele, da voz, do cheiro, do beijo de cada um. Saudade sem fundo, pois era a primeira vez que se beijavam.

Soltando seus lábios, o uníssono foi jorrado.

-Eu te amo.

E beijaram-se novamente.Este foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta.

-INUYASHA! – As vozes de Rin e Kikyou ecoaram pelo imenso quarto. Correndo até a cama, arrancaram o jovem demônio dos braços da garota, puxando-o para a outra extremidade do local.

Os demais soldados entraram pela porta, porem, não fizeram nenhuma presença. Rin mantinha Inuyasha preso em seus braços, este olhando incerto para Kagome, com Kikyou posicionada na frente deles.

Kagome encarava o olhar da demônio. Seus olhos encharcavam de ódio, raiva, inveja, ciúmes... Vontade de matar.

Com sua espada em punho, Kikyou não tinha nada de flor. Estava mais para espinho do inferno. (Lembrem-se do apelido dela)

-Seu sangue vai estar na minha espada, nem que eu tenha que derramar meu proprio Sangue. – E a atacou.

Tudo parecia estar tão devagar... Como em câmera lenta. Kikyou vindo em sua direção. O brilho da lâmina de sua espada. Inuyasha tentando se livrar dos braços de Rin.

E só podia ouvi-lo gritar. Enquanto lutava pra se soltar de uma Rin a qual só zelava pelo próprio. Podia ouvi-lo implorando... Kikyou pare... Kikyou pare... Kikyou pare...

-KIKYOU PARE! – Um estrondo ecoou pelo palácio.

A respiração da mulher ofegou. Sua espada, já apontada para a garota, caiu do chão. Apenas ouviu o barulho da lâmina em contato com o chão. Todas as suas energias... se foram.

Ela olhou para trás. Nenhuma arma. Nenhum anjo. Somente o demônio iluminado por uma luz negra. Atrás dele...

Viu.

E desmaiou.

**1. O cavalo do fogo do episódio num sei lá das quantas. **

**EU SOU MÀ!**

**Em vez de suas tão esperadas respostas... Mais e mais perguntas! Sei... Vocês acham que eu quero matar vocês de curiosidade? Não... Quero que SE matem de curiosidade! Huhuhu!**

**Naraku: Ei, minha fia! Essa risada é minha!**

**Ignorando... REVIEWS!**

**Princesayoukai100: **Nossaaaaaaaaa! Um comente seu? Achei que depois de todos os nossos desentendimentos você me odiasse... hehe.

Mas, negócios de um lado, amigos a parte.

Fico super feliz que gostou da minha fic! Acho que dá pra compensar a porcaria daquela outra né? (Ta, até eu admito que tava terrível!)

Quanto as suas perguntas, só lendo pra saber okay? E bom, a fic é Inu e Kag, se tem final feliz pros pombinhos, eu num sei...

Mil bjus ok? Já Ne!

**Lulinha-Taishou: **OI! Bom, o cap ta um pouquinho maior, mas o msm q vc. Fazer o q né?

Eu li a sua fic! Só não lembro se comentei... Daqui a pouco eu vou lá e comento viu?

Mil bjus, e continue acompanhando a fic!

**ludy-chan: **Valeu pela força! Amo elogios! (dã... quem não gosta?)

E 100 problema! Fico feliz por você ter comentado agora!

Ah, e fique feliz, você esta distraída agora, eu já nasci assim .! -.-'

Kissus! Sayonara!

**Simca-chan: **Realmente, o Sess admiti isso só pode ser nas minhas fics mesmo. Bom, a menos você já sebe pq o povo ficou doente né?

Quanto as outras duvidas... Acho que você vai acabar se matando mesmo! Rsrs. Calminha, no stress, e por favor, não tenha nenhuma tendência homicida com relação a essa pobre desmiolada da autora.

Pode até pensar nos 500 melhores jeitos de mutilar, enforcar, e matar dolorosamente autoras desmioladas e retardadas (resumindo, Kagomehi's), mas, pelo bem da fic, e do meu novo-futuro-quase-semi-namorado, não coloque suas idéias em pratica. Sem eu, sem fic, sem calma dos leitores. Aí, ninguém fica feliz, nem meu novo-futuro-quase-semi-namorado, que precisaria ter pelo menos uns três adjetivos desses a menos pra ganhar pensão.

Bjitos! Xauuuu!

**Dama da noite: **Ah não, não e não! Nossa, quanto não num coment só!

Bem, quanto aos seus nãos, eu ainda vou pensar, então acompanhe a fic, e veja como eu sou má! Huhuhu (melhor parar de usar essa gargalhada antes que o Naraku me processe por direitos autorais)

Já to indo lá ok? Mil bjus! Já Ne!

**Zero 3x: **Realmente, esse demorou legal, mas esse daqui nem tanto né? Bom, aqui esta o próximo cap! Faça bom proveito!

E quanto ao traidor... Vamos deixar a curiosidade matar um pouquinho. Quem sabe você não vira um demoniozinho e eu te coloco na fic?

**Fe-chan: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Tb amo o Inu e a Kag! O que será que eles vão fazer pra ficar juntos hein?

Ah, é... A autora sou eu...

Demorei? Tomara que não!

Super bjus!

**Paulinha-chan: **Que bom que vc gostou! Fico tãoooooooooooo contente!

Amou? Amou mesmo? Vc xora de emoção e eu de alegria!

Bjaum pra vc tb! Sayonara!

**Camila-chan: **OI! Tomara que não tenha demorado muito!

Cuidado que curiosidade mata... E quando se trata das minhas fics, mata, enforca e molesta. HAHA!

Agora vc já sabe pq... Mas continue acompanhando! Muitas respostas serão respondidas no próximo cap!

Mil bjus!

**Adriana Paiva: **Que bom que gostou! Ta aí o novo cap! Tomara que tenha gostado!

Continue acompanhando... Fic na reta final!

Bjinhus!

**Elenco ainda amarrado... Dorme. Rsrs.**

**Já Ne meus otakus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oie gente! Com tantos pedidos (Pra falar a verdade, foram mais imploros), eu vou tentar postar mais rápido esse cap! Sim, o penúltimo, acho eu.**

**Então gente, boa leituraaaa!**

Sesshomaru, habilmente lutava contra os soldados. Na verdade, contra um soldado. Bankotsu.

-Como conseguiram atravessar?

Em meio as espadas, lâmina com lâmina. Respiravam ofegantes.

-Eu tive uma pequena...- Acertou Sesshomaru no abdômen – ajuda.

Saltaram pararam mais atrás, e bankotsu foi jogado no chão, a espada do demônio apontava pra sua garganta.

-QUEM!

-Eu.

Ele vira-se, os olhos arregalados.

-Mi..rok?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ele continuava parado. Sua respiração era a única coisa que ouvia. Os sons, as cores se misturavam em sua cabeça e veio-lhe uma imensa vontade de vomitar. Sentia algo dentro de si.Que o enlouquecia tão dolorosamente.

Pondo suas mãos na cabeça, correu. Apenas passando tão velozmente por entre soldados e sangue. A moradia das pessoas, queimadas, junto com suas casas, serviam-lhe de cenário. E o jovem parou para o observar.

Seus joelhos se encontraram no chão sobre sua única visão. Morte. Lenta, dolorosa, ou rápida, final. Não havia salvação. Crianças, velhos, adultos, homens, mulheres... As belas casas que se erguiam em frente ao palácio não passam de... chamas.

-BUUUUUUUAAA! BUUUUAAAAAAAA!

O choro o desperta. Era um bebê.

-ALGUÉM SALVE MEU BEBÊ! MEU BEBÊ!

Os gritos desesperados da mulher chegavam aos seus ouvidos como um grito distante. Seus olhos pousados, sobre as chamas que cobriam o corpo sem vida de uma criança, nem seis anos completos. De uma outra extremidade, os gritos de dor e agonia de um ancião, embaixo de uma casa em chamas. Mulheres mortas, sem sua cabeça.

Seus olhos viraram até a pequena criança. Poucos meses. Coberto por enormes cobertores pretos, que aos poucos contraiam as chamas. Foi interrompido.

-Lá esta cão demônio! – Atrás de todos, Naraku e seus soldados viam correndo em sua direção.

-Inuyasha! – Sesshomaru e os demais guerreiros também juntaram-se para impedi-lo de se aproximar do nobre herdeiro.

Que sentia repugno. Protegido, enquanto o caos e a morte se instalavam no reino. Voltou novamente sua visão ao bebê, embaixo de muita medeira e fogo... Ainda chorando.

E sem pensar, correu até lá.

A guerra parou. Os olhos de todos, anjos e demônios, se viraram para o rapaz já entre as chamas. Que no ultimo minuto, quando os enormes pedaços de madeira em chamas caíram,pegou a criança no colo, e pulou.

Caindo devagar, esplendorosamente, do outro lado.

Abaixado, com um dos joelhos no chão, o ódio apossou seu corpo. Ódio das pessoas mortas. Ódio das doenças no inferno. Ódio de todos os malditos anjos que sujaram suas mãos com o sangue do seu povo.

A luz preta, sobre a vista de Kikyou, volta. Agora, mais forte. Com a criança acomodada no chão, Inuyasha se levanta. De costa pra guerra, e de frente para o estrago que ela causou.

Seus olhos, a cada cadáver encontrado, ficava mais intensamente... prata. Seus olhos consumiram a cor calam de seus cabelos, estes agora, pretos. Sim, como a noite. E nas pontas, as chamas, como a paisagem ao seu redor.

Suas vestes, agora, se continham em calça preta e sobretudo prata, abotoado em cima. As garras e presas aumentaram. Suas orelhas de cão, escureceram. E a transformação estava completa.

Calmamente, rosto frio, ódio nos olhos, virou pra trás.

E anjos e demônios, contemplaram o filho das trevas.

Seus passos, quando tocavam as chamas, faziam-nas se apagar. A terra amaciava. Era como se a natureza fizesse tudo para agrada-lo. O ser que andava tão friamente em direção aos guerreiros.

Os moradores do inferno, se juntavam em volta desses. Inuyasha se aproximou, e todos abriram caminho.

Ele passou devagar, os olhos fixos no anjos, os quais não se moviam. E ao seu redor, os demônios desceram um de seus joelhos, e se curavaram diante dele.

Kanna e Hakudoushi continuaram o olhando. Chegou a hora.

Kikyou mantivera seus olhos fixos nele. Sim, a luz que vira era a mesma. Era ele.

Mirok, ao lado de Bankotsu, não pode deixar de derramar uma lagrima. O aperto no seu peito era maior.

E se curvaram.

Sesshomaru sabia. Aquilo iria acontecer. Seu irmão, o qual lutou tanto pra proteger, iria proteger seu povo.

Inuyasha não era mais um garoto, e sim, um homem. Sentia-se tão impotente, vendo a figura impetuosa do garoto, o qual lhe parecia tão infantil. Ele não era um garoto. Perdeu sua infância em meio as frias pessoas do inferno. Pessoas essas que agora, não importando o passado, ele lutaria para defender.

Para ter um lugar onde exista a tão buscada paz.

Algo que ele não conseguiu fazer.

E se curvou.

-Demonios... Os anjos vão se tornar... os proprios demônios... – E suas palavras foram finais. A guerra recomeçou.

Ele lavantou sua mão, nela, um brilho preto de fez presente nela, e atrás de si. O este brilho misterioso, se transformou em sua espada, e asas negras.

Desembainhou sua espada... tessaiga.

E matou. Matou todos os anjos que passou na sua frente. Os mais corajosos guerreiros. Os mais habilidosos homens. Um por um, enchiam de angue o chão vermelho. Sem mudar a face. Sem se importar com a dor.

-AHHHHHH! – Naraku o atacou. Ele desviava sem se mover, suas asas os levavam de um lado para o outro. E de repente parou. Esticou sua outra mão para o anjo, aberta. E a fechou.

A vida deixou os olhos de Naraku, para sempre.

Suas asas agora o levaram, de joelhos para o chão. O sangue molhou seus joelhos, e suas mãos. Lagrimas sairam dos seus olhos.

-Porque o sangue tem que ser derramado... Porque a vida deve ser tirada... Porque a divisão não foi mantida... Porque ambiciaram ser os unicos no poder... Onde a ambição não prevaleceria... Porque os anjos se tornaram... Os verdadeiros demonios?

Em alguns minutos, Kagome se viu caminhando até ele. Em passos lentos, todos voltaram seus olhos a Kagome, porem, ela não notou. Seu mundo desapareceu, e ao som da lagrima de seu amado caindo novament, correu, se ajoelhou, e o abraçou.

Mama, take this badge of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door

_Mãe, tire esse distintivo de mim  
eu não posso usa-lo mais  
está ficando escuro, escuro demais para ver  
Eu me sinto como estivesse batendo na porta do Céu_

Ele se sentia completo. A boa energia que emanava do corpo dela se juntara a sua. Com os braços em sua cintura, derramou mais e mais lagrimas. Não se importava com o seu redor. Queria apenas ela e... paz.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

_bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu_

Em um laço unico, a energia branca, e a preta, se juntaram numa só. Ao redor, apenas uma energa reeconfortante, acariciava seus corpos.

Aquele era o céu. Os braços um do outro eram seus céus.

Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

_Mãe, jogue minhas armas no quintal  
com elas eu não posso mais atirar  
Aquela nuvem escura está abaixando  
Eu me sinto como estivesse batendo na porta do Céu_

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

_bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu  
bate bate bate na porta do Céu_

Kouga sentiu dentro de si vontade de vomitar. Cena patetica. Sim, gostara da jovem. Vê-la nos braços de desprezivel demonio lhe dava repulsa. Mirou sua espada, e a lançou.

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – O grito de desepero de Rin, Mirok, Kikyou, Kanna, Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru enchem seus ouvidos. Olhando por um instante a arma vindo em sua direção, ele somente abraçou com mais força a garota em seus braços.

Mas não sentiu dor. Abriu os olhos, e viu o sangue cair. O cheiro doce se apagando. Sua visão embaçou pelas lagrimas.

-Ka...go...me... KAGOMEEEEE

Pos-se a abraçar a bela dama, esta, com uma flecha encravada nas costas.

-I...nu...yasha... – Com muita dor, ela levanta sua mão para acariciar o rosto desesperado e molhado de lagrimas, do demonio.

-Kagome... por favor, descanse. Não se esforce, você vai ficar bem... E-eu vou chamar alguém, por favor...

-Não... Inuyasha... Pra mim.. acabou...

-Não, não diga isso! Você vai melhorar! Não fale mais nada... Descanse, Kagome...

-Não... Inuyasha... Me...me perdoe... ashite... – E ela calou-se. Sem poder dizer-lhe seus sentimentos nem uma unica vez.

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mais e mais lagrimas cairam de seus oolhos, agora, novamente dourados. A jovem em seus braços, agora, perdeu o calor. E ele, a vida.

Num unico segundo, as suas larimas tocaram no chão como diamantes. E a sua volta, o mundo infernal virou um campo de luz. Luz ainda mais forte, de onde vinha uma firme voz.

-Meu filho...

-Quem.. Quem é você?...

-Sou eu quem realizarei seu unico, e mais profuno pedido.

-De-deus...

-O que você quer, meu filho?

-Uma nova chance de ser feliz...

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO! Sim, o proximo capitulo contará como foi que eles ficaram, e o que vai acontecer. Ai, eu to amandoooooooooooooo!**

**Desculpem o capitulo curtinho, mais é que eu pensei ele agora, e não tinha muita coisa pra colocar.**

**A musica é: knockin' on heaven's door, de Avril Lavigne. É lindaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bem, gente, agora, Reviews!**

**Belinha chan: **Ai, que honra! Que bom que gosta da fic! Fico ate emocionada!

Quanto a Kag e o Inu... Você vai ter que esperar pra ver! Sim, eu sou muito malvada.

Mas continue lendo viu? Ja Ne!

**Lulinha Taishou: **Eu? Má? MAGINA! (Cara de anjinha, ta legal, engano quem?)

Sim, eu fasso isso com o povo, porque eu sou muito ruim. Rsrs. Que bom que gostou da fic! Continue lendo sim?

E quanto a matar a Kikyou... Não, não... Sujar as mãos de um pobre coitado com o sangue dela, não tem pena dela não é? Pode até contrair uma doença letal! (Barro-podrite aguda)

E vou continuar acompanhando a sua sim! Kissus pra você também querida! Ja Ne!

**Princesayokai100: **Cada um com seus pensamentos, ok? Nao to com muita paciencia (nem disposição de coluna) pra brigas agora.

Tomara que eu não tenha demorado tanto. Ah, não sei se vai odiar todas as minhas fics ou não, mas, não me importo muito com o que as pessoas pensam. Simplesmente faz parte de mim não me importar.

Ah, e se for pra ofender dessa vez não comenta não ok? E continue esperando, que a mocréia não morre tão cedo! Vaso ruim não quebra.

Kissus!

**Simca-chan: ** Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uma fã! Que felicidade!

(Se esconde atrás da mesa com medo da morte) É... calminha ai né amiga? Eu gosto de viver...

Mas suas duvidas já devem ter ido embora sim? Será que agora ainda quer me matar, ou só me mata? (Sem o r é menos grave)

Mil bjus! Ja Ne!

**Manu higurashi: **Nossa! Acertou tudo hein? Da pra ser detetive! Rsrs. Tomara que ainda esteja gostando da fic!

Obrigadaaa pelos elogios. Continue acompanhando a fic ok?

Kissus! SAYONARA!

**Agome chan: **Já se acalmou querida? Tomara que sim, nunca vi tanto onegai num coment só. Demorei muito pra postar?

Espero que não né. Ah, e queria que continuasse acompanhando a fic. Kissus pra vc! Sore ja!

**Kagome universe: **Calma, você num é retardada não (ao menos, eu acho...). Mas ja deixou sim, e acaba de deixar de novo! (Nãooo! Eu e minha grande inteligencia)

Tomara que tenha tirado ao menos parte das suas duvidas! Fico muitissimo feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Ah, vai lá, não demorei tanto, demorei?

Kissus pra vc e continue lendo!

**Prica-chan: **Que bom que gostou! É, eu deixei muita gente curiosa mesmo! È pq eu sou muito malvada! Rsrs.

Espero que continue lendo hein?

Ja Ne!

**Camila-chan: **OIE! Que bom q gostou! Olha, é o seguinte. Eu QUERIA muito colocar a briga da Kagome e a Kikyou aqui, até pensei em fazer a Kikyou matando a Kagome, mas é que o plano da fic já tava traçado! Mas vou aproveitar sua idéia na minha outra fic (We are Brotheres), posso?

Tomara que mesmo assim, ainda goste da fic! Bjos pra vc tb! Ja Ne!

**Então gentinha, me despeço aqui, por enquanto.**

**Não sei se vou demorar a postar o proximo cap, mas com as provas, ta meio dificil, mas então, até!**

**Ja Ne! Kissus!**


	8. Epilogo ou algo do genero

**Sim, gente, ultimo cap de Além do céu e do inferno! Bua, odeio despedidas. Mas, espero imensamente que todos gostem ok?**

**E sem enrolar mais, vamos a fic!**

-O que você quer, meu filho?

-Uma nova chance de ser feliz...

---------------------Sete anos depois. ------------------

_Todas as pessoas tem uma missão no mundo._

_As vezes, essa missão é salvar uma pessoa._

_As vezes, essa missão é salvar varias pessoas._

_As vezes, essa missão é salvar um mundo._

_As vezes, essa missão é salvar dois mundos. _

_E essa foi a missão do filho das trevas. _

_Salvar a vida de milhares, mesmo perdendo a da unica pessoa que lhe importava._

_E sempre que temos uma missão, temos apenas uma vida pra cumpri-la._

_Porem, depois de usar uma vida para salvar milhões,_

_Se pode ter outra para salvar a sí mesmo._

- Então querida, o que achou da historia? – Indagou o jovem mulher, a qual estava sentada com a pequena no banco da praça.

-É muito linda mamãe! Eu adoro essa historia! Conta de novo! Conta! Por favor!

-Então quer dizer que a nossa pequena gosta de anjos e demonios? – Pergunta o belo rapaz atrás delas.

-Sim, papai! Podemos ouvir de novo?

-Outra hora, meu anjo, já vai escurecer. – Respondeu serena a mãe.

Ambos pegaram a mão da filha, caminhando para fora do parque.

-Mamãe, papai...- Chama a pequena.

-Sim? – Indaga o mais velho.

-Anjos e demonios existem mesmo?

Eles se entreolham e sorriem. Dão um pequeno beijo, como pensando no passado.

Então, Kagome e Inuyasha falam:

-Não, querida.

Fim.

**IMPORTANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

1-Não xinguem o coitadinho do Miroku, eu esqueci de colocar que ele dedurou o inferno pra ficar com a Sango! Sim, foi por isso que ela foi pra lá.

2- Sim, eu também sei que o Mi-kun era o que vocês menos pensavam que poderia ser, mais eu queria surpreender.

**EU-AMEI-ESSE-FINAL! Ele já tava todo projetado na minha cabecinha! E aí povo? Vocês gostaram?**

**Sabe, isso foi só um epilogo, mais parece que ele vai ficar bem grandinho se contar as respostas das reviews.**

**Então... vamos começar logo! Ah, sim, todas as proximas reviews serão respondidas por e-mail!**

**Manu higurashi: **Que bom que gostou! Fico muitissimo contente. Ah, e tomara que tanha gostado do final.

Bom, sim, eles ficaram juntos. E eu to me amando por esse final. Não sei se vc gostou, mas tomara que sim.

Mil bjus, Ja Ne!

**Kagome universe: **Oi! Não se preocupe, você não é chata. Que bom que gostou! Fico muitissimo feliz mesmo! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tb!

Milões de bjus! Ja Ne!

**Prica-chan: **oi! Fico muito feliz que agradou!

Eh, eu também senti pena da k-chan, mas tomara que tenha gostado desse cap!

Bjos pra vc tb fofa!

**Belhinha chan: **Bom, tomara que eu não tenha demorado muito, e tomara também que tenha gostado.

Que bom que gostou da fic, espero que tenha ficado romantica o suficiente. E bjux pra vc tb!

**Ludy-chan: (**Remexe a caixola) Sinceramente... Num faço a minima idéia de onde eu tirei isso! Sim, sou só um pouquinho retardada, mas disfarça.

Acredite, eu tb fico sem o que falar na hora de responder reviews... rsrs.

Kissus! Sayonara!

**Simca-chan: **UEBAAA! Eu tenho uma fã! (Num sabia nem que tinha uma fã numero 57 e quanto mais uma numero 1 XP)

Realmente, eu queria surpreender. E, não sei se leu o importante ali, mais o coitadinho do Mi-kun sofre de amor pela Sango-chan, não por dedo-durite.

E olha ela ai de novoooo! Tomara que tenha gostado! Bjitos! Ja Ne!

**Camila-chan: **Brigadaaaa! Tomara que tenha gostado do cap!

Mil bjus pra vc! Sayonara!

**Lulinha-Taishou: **Mas o Inu chora sim! Ele chorou quando a k-chan e os outros ressucitaram no episodio sei lá quanto, claro que choraria se a K-chan morrese.

Que bom que gostou da fic, e obrigada pelos elogios, mas olha, se quiser colocar o visual do Inu, pode botar! Não vou ficar com raiva não, sem pro! Bjinhus pra vc tb! Ja Ne!

**Juliana Assis: **Ah, valeu pelo elogio! Fico super contente! E se você gosta mesmo, ainda vai ver um livro meu um dia! Rsrs, como eu me bosso...

Mil bjus, Ja Ne!

**Sakura-chan: **Que bom que gostou! E espero que tenha gostado desse daqui também! Tomara que eu não tenha demorado muito!

Bjs, Sayonara!

**Pryscilla: **Uou! Que nome complicado! Mas td bem, eu supero. Que bom que gostou da fic! Fico muitissimo feliz!

Bjux, Sore Ja.

**Kirarinha: **Garota, calma aí viu? Tenho quase certeza que você vai sobreviver!

Que bom que ta gostando! Eu tb gosto de escrever assim, melhora a vida de muita gente num é não?

Bjokas pra vc tb! Sayonara!

**Ai gente, como é ruim se despedir! Mas, sim, eu vou ficando por aqui.**

**Beijos pessoinhas do meu coração! JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
